


Imagine you're a student at an all male university.

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Childbirth, Come Inflation, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Hyperpregnancy, Inflation, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Public Birth, Public Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, delayed birth, expansion, labor fetish, multiples pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant
Summary: Credit toSupernonaon Tumblr.





	Imagine you're a student at an all male university.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to [Supernona](https://supernona.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

Imagine you’re a student at an all male university. You’ve always been a little lazy, never showing up to class on time no matter how disruptive it might be to the class. You know it annoys the professors, but you don’t honestly care.

One day you’re on your way to your biology class, late as usual. When you walk in, the handsome professor glares at you. He calls you by name and motions for you to come up to his desk.

“Since you decided this lesson wasn’t important enough to you, you’re going to help the other students learn.” He grabs your wrists and yanks them behind your back, lashing them together with thick zip ties. You curse at him and try to struggle away as he hauls you behind his desk and bends you double over it.

“Today we’re talking about reproduction,” he says. All of the other students stare as he jerks your jeans open and shoves them to the floor. “The first part, as we all know, is intercourse.”

He shoves two fingers into your hole as he explains various parts of the genitals. You, however, can hardly pay any attention. His fingers rub and stretch you, touching off sensitive places that make you moan and make your cock hard. He grabs you by your hair to stand you up straight again, pointing out the parts of the penis on your hard dick.

Once more you’re shoved face down, and you hear him undoing his belt. Both of his hands grip your hips as he grinds his cock against you, somehow still teaching. He thrusts hard into you, making you cry out. His cock is /huge/ and feels more like getting fisted than anything. He sets up a ball slappingly fast pace, driving hard into you over and over again. His hands pull you back to meet his thrusts, driving him to the hilt each time. You dont know how the other students can hear over the sound of your moans.

He stops for barely a second, and you feel something prick your side. A syringe clatters onto the desk beside you, and you realize he’s injected you with something.

“Because we lack better visual aids, your classmate here will have to suffice for us.”

His thrusts speed up, and his teaching is finally interrupted when he grunts and comes inside you. You feel his cock throb and fill you with come. You’re panting, sweating, wanting someone to get you off. Your dick bobs almost comically as he once more grabs you and directs you around his desk.

“Now then, anyone who can name the parts of the penis can help with our hands on experiment here,” he said. “I need to have at least 6 visual aids for tomorrow, so it will probably take all of you to make that happen.”

The other students seem as clueless about his meaning as you are, but none of them are willing to pass up the chance. You can see bulges in their pants, some with damp spots appearing. The smell of sex is making you dizzy.

They all try, and most succeed, to fulfill the task the professor gave. The class gathers around you, many stroking or groping themselves as they wait their turn. Some fuck you from behind like your teacher did, others put you on your back and fuck you on the floor. One pair of twins makes you straddle one while the other gets behind you, both of their thick cocks spreading your hole wide. Every one of your classmates who fucks you comes inside you on your professors instruction, emptying his load as deep as he can. Your belly is tense and tight by the time class is over. You try to move back to your pants, but the professor grabs your cuffed hands.

“No. you stay,” he says firmly. “I still have 5 more classes.”

Every class, he fucks you again, and every class, he gives your classmates a turn at you. Most of them fuck and fill your hole, others opting to come on you or in your mouth. By the end of the day, you’ve swallowed and been filled with so much come your stomach is distended and sloshes visibly.

Your professor breaks the tie on your hands, only to instead handcuff you to the large lab table at the front of the lecture hall.

“I won’t let you be late tomorrow,” he says. “It’s very important to me that you’re here /on time/.”

With that, he leaves. You collapse on the ground, too exhausted to argue or figure out what’s going on with all this. You jerk yourself off, spilling your own huge load against your swollen belly…that suddenly moves.

You gasp and stare, feeling your insides churn. Suddenly your stomach begins to swell outward, and you cry out at feeling more movement inside. You feel a sharp pain against your side and see your belly stick out as though it was being pressed from the inside. All night you writhe on the floor as your stomach grows and grows, becoming so large you feel you might burst. You feel thumps and presses here and there, and a slow realization dawns on you..

You’re pregnant.

Very, very pregnant.

By the time your professor arrives in the morning, you’re so large you cant move, your giant belly tight and tense. He touches your stomach and you cry out.

“Good,” he says with an approving nod. “Looks like you’re almost ready.”

He lifts you up onto the lab table, putting your back to the chairs in the room. Another syringe is emptied into you, and you feel your stomach suddenly contract.

“Alright class,” the professor says. “Today we’re going to be discussing the birthing process.”

He explains the phases, listing them on the board. You feel your stomach tense and squeeze as contractions hit you hard enough to knock the breath from you a moment. You gasp and cry out in pain..only to have a handkerchief tied around your mouth.

“Not so loud, I’m trying to teach.”

You sob and stare at him in disbelief. Your mind blanks as you feel something in you moving. It must be one of your babies. You squirm and make muffled noises of pain. The professor puts his fingers in you, stretching your hole as he tests the depth of the baby’s head. He explains its usually a long process, taking hours and hours.

“But fortunately, we’ll have a demonstration here in..about five minutes.”

You sob in pain around your gag and push, hearing the whispers behind you. You strain and shift and strain again, trying to make the baby move. Little by little, the head inches its way down. Your hole begins to bulge as you feel the baby’s head pressing against it. You try to scream but the gag muffles the sound. Gasping and moving, you try to push again, feeling your hole slowly stretch. It burns like fire, the pain bringing tears to your eyes.

You push and push and your hole slowly spreads. The head squeezes out, and you gasp in relief when the entire head pops free. The class murmurs behind you, and you look back to see them all staring intently at your stretched hole and the baby poking out of it.

The professor takes hold of the baby and turns it inside you, and you are shocked to feel pleasure shoot through you. The baby’s body is pressing against your prostate, and the act of pushing just makes that more intense. Your cock is throbbing by the time you feel the need to push again, and you’re panting around the gag. You bear down, feeling your hole spreading around the baby’s shoulders. Its arms slide free, then you push again and its entire body slides out of you. Your slap your free hand on the table, keeping yourself from collapsing.

You hear your professor talking and the baby starts to cry. Your chest suddenly swells, and your nipples feel incredibly tender. You look down to see beads of white dripping over your huge stomach. The professor holds the baby to you, and it immediately latches onto your nipple and sucks. The other students file out as class ends, and you’re relieved to not be on display for the moment. You feel movement in your belly, the other babies jostling inside you in eagerness to be birthed. Gasping, you push and feel another baby make its way toward your hole.

But just as its head begins to spread you, the professor’s hand presses against it and stops it. He pushes against it and forces the baby back up into you. Even around the gag, you scream in pain and frustration.

“Not yet,” he says to you. “My next class isn’t for an hour. You don’t have my permission to have any more until then.”


End file.
